


Hosie birthday sex

by Simplysupercorpsmut



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplysupercorpsmut/pseuds/Simplysupercorpsmut
Summary: Hope plans a surprise for Josie on her big day





	Hosie birthday sex

**Author's Note:**

> ive been working on this for a while now, ive finally completed it took a lot longer then expected 
> 
> follow me on twitter @praisehayley

It was Josie and Lizzie’s 20th birthday. Josie was extremely excited. She woke up at 4am and kissed hope on the nose “it’s our birthday!” She yelled while shaking Lizzie. Lizzie looked at her phone “Josie it’s 4am. Go back to sleep” Josie smile faded away. She climbed back into bed. Hope wrapped her arms around Josie “I have something special planned for you today baby. Be a good girl for me” Josie melted. Her heart started to race. Her mind went into overdrive thinking about what hope could possibly have planned for her. 

There was no way she could fall back asleep now. After an hour of panicking and heavy breathing she managed to get some sleep. Hope and Lizzie weren’t in the room. She got up and got changed and went downstairs. She joined the girls for breakfast. The first person to wish her a happy birthday was her ex Penelope  
“happy birthday jojo” Penelope said in a cheerful voice  
“Thanks Penelope” Josie replied  
Then it was MG after he wished her a happy birthday Landon and Rafaela both wished her a happy birthday. She went to all of her lessons and slowly made her way through the day. The day seemed to drag. Someone wishing her a happy birthday every few minutes. The only thing that got her through the day was the surprise that hope had planned. 

Everyone was at the party for Josie and Lizzie. Hope walked behind Josie and whispered in her ear “meet me in your room in 10 minutes. The surprise will be ready” Josie blushed a bright shade of red. Lizzie was currently dancing with MG. it had felt like a year had passed. Josie’s phone vibrated. 

😍😍: it’s ready love, I’m waiting ;)  
Josie: IM ON MY WAY NOW 

Josie ran to their room and opened the door, there was a note that said “take a seat in the chair pet” Josie sat on the chair and hope appeared as if from thin air. She was wearing a black lace two piece lingerie set, Josie’s heart rate increased rapidly. Hope took her hands out from behind her back and revealed two handcuff sets. Hope slowly walked towards the chair. Placing one foot in front of the other, making her hips sway hypnotically. “Are you going to be a good girl for me” hope said as she bent over to secure the handcuffs on her hands. Josie couldn’t help but look down her bra. “Yes ma’am” she managed to blurt out. Hope turned around and turned the music on. 

She started to move along to the music moving her hips to the rhythm she pressed right up against Josie’s body. she continued to move her body and hips to the music as she started to grind against Josie’s thigh. She started to grind faster and faster bringing herself closer and closer to cumming all over her thigh. This was torture for Josie all she wanted to do was touch Hope. But she couldn’t so close yet so far. 

She started to moan Josie's name as she brought herself closer to cumming. She stopped grinding on her and grabbed a chair and moved it in front of Josie’s chair. She sat there and started to play with her pussy while all Josie could do was watch as her girlfriend came all over her fingers.  
Hope reached around her back and unhooked her bra, she walked over to Josie and un cuffed her and lead her to the bed. “Clothes off and lay down on the bed” Josie did as she was told and took her clothes off and then laid on the bed while hope grabbed the strap-on from her draw and got out their most powerful viberator.  
“Now will you be able to keep still or will i have to cuff you to the bed” hope asked coyly  
Josie blushed “i can take it,” she said. Hope started to tease Josie with the tip of the strap-on. She slowly pushed the strap-on in and turned the vibrator onto a low setting and pressed it against Josie's clit. Hope slowly started to thrust in and out gradually picking up speed. As she picked up speed she also turned up the vibrator to match. 

Josie’s legs started to spasm out of control and hope pushed the strap-on deep inside her and turned the vibrator off.  
“I thought you said you could take it. Look at you, your body cant stop shaking it”  
Josie opened her mouth to reply but no words came out  
“So cute you can't even talk” hope said. She muttered a spell and Josie's body was suddenly spread eagle with Josie being unable to move it at all.  
“There thats better” she said as she turned the viberator back on and continued to fuck her.  
Josie's moans were getting louder and louder as hope went faster and faster.  
“I’m close i'm gonna cum” she screamed.  
“Ah ah ah you have to ask for permission first” Hope said with a grin.  
“Please may i cum! Please please please”  
“Good girl well done for asking for permission. You may cum” hope said. 

She quickly un did the spell and josie's body started to spasm out of control. Hope used to free hand to pin her down as she shook and rode out her orgasm. Hope took the vibrator off her pussy and slowly pulled out. Josie whined at the loss. Hope took the strap-on off and let it drop to the floor. She climbed onto the bed with Josie and started to massage her and held her close to her own body.  
“Happy birthday Josette Saltzman, i love you” hope said as she kissed her cheek  
“I love you too Hope Andrea Mikaelson” she said as she fell asleep in hopes arms.


End file.
